This invention relates to a stringed musical instrument and, more particularly, to such an instrument which is portable and can be played while being carried by the performer, the instrument being of the type which includes a keyboard which, when operated by the performer, selectively enables certain strings to be vibrated when strummed while damping the remaining strings, and wherein there is virtually no limitation with respect to the area in which such strings can be strummed.
The autoharp is a portable stringed instrument in which musical chords are founded by strumming the strings while depressing a selected key. This instrument, described in U.S. Pat. No. 257,808, to Zimmermann, is provided with a number of harp-strings arranged in a number of octaves, with a series of bars extending across the harp strings a slight distance above them. Each bar is provided with a series of fingers which are adapted to engage the strings and prevent those strings which are engaged thereby from vibrating. The fingers which depend from each bar are arranged to engage only selected strings such that when the bar is operated, certain strings will be damped while others will be free to vibrate. The selected damping of certain strings produces a chord when all of the strings are strummed. Hence, each bar is dedicated to a particular chord.
One disadvantage in the autoharp which is described in the aforementioned patent is that the performer is permitted to select only certain dedicated chords. Improvisation is severely limited; and it is difficult to play most accompanied melodies. That is, when a bar is operated, only the notes of a chord can be played. Furthermore, the fact that the various bars extend over the strings and, moreover, are positioned in the central portion of the instrument, severely limits the playing area which can be accessed by the performer. This, in turn, limits the flexibility of the instrument with a concomitant limitation on technique and performance. Also, by positioning the operating, or triggering keys, for the bars in the central portion of the instrument renders the playing thereof quite awkward and serves to further hamper an individual's performance.
An improvement over the autoharp disclosed in the Zimmermann patent is described in U.S. Pat. No. 390,830, to Wigand. In the Wigand patent, each bar is associated with a certain fundamental note and its octaves, and each bar is provided with damper elements that serve to damp the vibrations of corresponding strings. For example, a bar may be associated with the note C, and this bar is provided with damper elements which damp vibrations of the C-string and its harmonics, or octaves, thereof. Furthermore, the bars are operated by a keyboard which has the appearance of a single octave of the keyboard of a piano.
However, the apparatus of Wigand suffers from the same defect as the Zimmermann autoharp in that the various bars, damper elements and keyboard actuating mechanisms extend over the strings and thus severely interfere with the available playing area. That is, full access over the entire playing area is not possible. A performer must limit the area in which he can strum the strings because a central portion of the instrument is occupied by the various damper mechanisms. Furthermore, a relatively complex mechanical arrangement is provided in actuating the various damper bars from the keyboard which requires greater spring tension in the damper and keyboard actuating mechanisms. This results in fatigue when the performer plays the instrument over extended periods of time because the keys must be continually depressed in order for the strings to remain vibrating.
Another improvement in the autoharp is described in U.S. Pat. No. 559,764 to Back. This improvement uses a piano-like keyboard to actuate various damper bars so as to free corresponding strings in each octave to vibrate. Here too, however, the keyboard and damper mechanism are disposed over the strings, and thus severely limit the available playing area which is accessible to the performer. A similar defect is found in the instrument described in U.S. Pat. No. 975,865 to Holloway.
In view of the aforenoted prior art stringed instruments, it is appreciated that a common disadvantage therein is the limited accessability of the strings which can be strummed by the performer. In general, a significant portion of the playing area of the instrument is occupied by the keyboard, damper bars and various damper elements which selectively damp or free the respective strings. Because of this, the instrument is of complex construction, and an awkward manipulation often is required to play it, which limits performance techniques.